


One Week

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones and Spock, BoyxBoy, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Man on Man, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek TOS, Vulcan Kisses, m/m - Freeform, playful angst, spones - Freeform, star trek aos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: Based off of this prompt by thrvrnd on tumblr " McCoy travels to Vulcan while still in med school on some kind of research/xenobiology course, meets/argues with/falls for Spock who is still living there, and when he has to leave they break it off clean because it would never work out, right!? Until they see each other at the Academy!





	1. Yar-kov and the ship to vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> There is an original character named "Yar-Kov". I'm gonna make this a few chapters because I wanted to go into depth on how they meet and stuff. These are gonna be short chapters bc I'm working all the fucking time.

Leonard's eyes were shut so tightly it hurt his head, but his stomach hurt worse when they were open, so he took the headache. He always hated these damn spaceships, he was supposedly allowed to walk around and enjoy "normal" life until arriving on Vulcan, but he swore he could feel the vast darkness that was space they were traveling through under his feet while he walked. He was ensured several times by Vulcan officer, Yar-kov, that it was impossible for him to feel it, but he insisted and decided just to lay in his bed in his quarters, until he was called to the transporter room. He had also strongly argued, meaning yelled and complained, that it would be better, safer, if they just took a shuttle down, but Yar-kov explained that it was illogical for them to take a shuttle that the ship may need for something far more important. She was rather irritating, all Vulcans were. How again did he end up choosing Vulcan for his final paper? It's gonna be hot there and boring, but challenging. Every med student was required to visit a planet with a species unlike their own, and write a paper about the biology of that species. He had chosen Vulcan because very little is known about Vulcan biology, they don't like to share, but not even 2 days after mentioning wanting to go to his professor, Yar-kov arrived at his dorm at the academy, telling him to pack his things. Apparently, she had been sent from the highest authorities on Vulcan. The peace with the federation meant a lot to the Vulcan government and they were taking Leonard McCoy's vague interest in their biology damn serious. 

Deciding that he was being a baby, Leonard sat up and decided to go to the ship bar to calm down before he had to spend a week on the most logical planet on this side of the nebula. He walked outside his temporary quarters and saw Yar-kov walking the way he wanted to go. He was a gentleman and even though she was irritating, she was a sweet girl and could not be more than 18 years old. He ran up beside her, nearly tripping on the light pink sheer garment that trailed at least 2 feet behind her. 

"Hey, I'm headed to the bar, do you want to come?" Leonard asked, smiling, as she barely looked over at him, her hands clasped behind her back as she kept her pace. 

"What would be the purpose of me joining you?" She questioned in monotone, only her eyes looked his way and for only a second. She was so put together, always. 

"For fun. I want to get you a drink as a sort of thank you for coming all this way to escort me to your planet." Leonard answered immediately. She suddenly stopped, her sheer train pooling around her bare feet, which were decorated in what looked like tattoos and jewelry. 

"That is very kind of you, Doctor. I will accompany you to the bar." She replied, before turning and continuing her strut. "You should know however, I do not drink alcohol." 

"Darlin, you can have a water for all I care." Leonard responded, chuckling. Yar-kov nodded, a very slight smile appearing on her face. 

The bar was moderately busy, but not insane, perfect conversation level for McCoy. Yar-kov wasn't much of a talker, but she answered questions. 

"So, you got yourself a fella down on Vulcan?" He paused, with a strange look from Yar-kov. "Or lady." Leonard asked out of pure curiosity. 

"No. Are you volunteering yourself?" Yar-kov inquired, straight faced, she wasn't joking, and Leonard stumbled over his words trying to recover. 

"No! No, no. I mean you're pretty but no. I'm actually- no. I'm not. No." Leonard said "I was just making conversation, also I thought Vulcan's were chosen a mate in childhood." 

"My mate died at a young age and I was given the choice to pick another and I declined. Many men and women have asked to bond with me, but I believe I can do more for my species by myself without the hindrance of a spouse." She spoke as if she had written out every response. 

"That's very brave of you." Leonard remarked. 

"How so?" She questioned. 

"I feel like I need someone's companionship. I need company." Leonard replied. 

"Is that why you invited me for drinks. You are lonely." Yar-kov spoke pointedly, sitting up ridiculously straight. 

"Hold on a minute, I am not lonely. I could've had drinks with anyone on this damn ship, and I chose you, because I like you as a friend." Leonard shouted, standing up as he began talking, bouncing on his heels as he cursed. 

"Then I am flattered Dr. McCoy." Yar-kov replied, not flustered at all by his outburst. This could be a long week.


	2. Leonard and The Mysterious Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used an online Vulcan translator for this so if it's wrong I'm sorry haha

The first few days on Vulcan hadn't been too bad. He was placed in what he guessed was a hotel in an overly fancy hotel, which had fresh greens growing out of every possible space. How they got that to happen when the ground was as dry as his grandmother's meatloaf he'll never know. He was a doctor, not a botanist. He ate lunch and dinner with Yar-kov, who still wasn't much of a talker, but was at least a familiar face. He tried to blend in as much he could, but with his academy get up and the lack of points on his ears, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He tried to be overly friendly which only pushed the Vulcans away from him. Children were intrigued. Elders were annoyed. All emotions that he had previously thought Vulcans had rid themselves of. He was learning so much just by his day to day interaction with this species. He learned most of them thought Yar-kov to be illogical and childish, since she was not bonded and did not wish to bare children. She took it as dedication to her position in the government. Not many Vulcans went near her either, so at least they had one thing in common. 

" I'd like to meet the man that so graciously invited me here." Leonard said, one day at lunch, sitting amongst trees, various plants, and Vulcan's having their lunch, all making about the same amount of noise. Every time he spoke, he felt like he was yelling. 

"That will not be possible. He is very busy and doesn't have time for you." Yar-kov responded efficiently. She always seemed like she had these meals with Leonard just to appease him, but Leonard had a sneaking suspicion she enjoyed the company as much as he did. 

"A simple no would have been fine without the insult." Leonard replied, chuckling slightly. 

"There was no insult intended." She answered. He nodded and smiled, looking around and taking in the sight before him. He'd never get over the difference between day to day life the Vulcan's lead and the one people on Earth do. It intrigued his scientific mind and excited his emotional one. His eyes wandered to other tables, settling on a man sipping tea, sitting by himself about 10 tables down from them. 

"Who is that?" Leonard questioned, watching the man. Yar-kov turned and followed the doctors gaze, a human thing to do he would have to think about later. 

"S'chn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek." She answered him. "Sarek is the one who brought you here." 

"Oh." Leonard replied, trying not to seem like he was planning anything, but Yar-kov raised an eyebrow regardless. "Should we invite him to join us?" 

"That is not polite in Vulcan etiquette If a person is alone, they are alone because they are meditating or do not wish the company of others and would prefer to not be disturbed." She explained. 

"That's not how humans work." Leonard grumbled back. 

"I've noticed." 

"Now, that was an insult!" Leonard laughed out. Yar-kov raised her eyebrow, then continued eating her salad. 

When Leonard wasn't eating or being slightly insulted by Yar-kov, he spent his time in the Vulcan library. They only had the one and it was huge, every book he found he had to translate into English, so needless to say it took him a long time to even figure out what books were even medical history and even when he found them there weren't many and they were all vague. That struck him as odd since every other Vulcan script had read, even from their more violent days, were very clear and right to the point. He was almost done with the first book and he had finally learned about where the heart was located. That would help him tremendously, but no other details were given, instead there were pages and pages explaining why they named the heart "khaf-spol" and a history on the man who did and what his entire career was like. It was ridiculous and made Leonard irritable and bored. How was he supposed to keep a Vulcan from dying if one were to show up in his office one day when all he knows is the Vulcan name for the heart and the entire career of the man who named it. He was tired and needed rest. He sent Yar-kov a message explaining he would be having dinner in his room tonight. He curled up in bed, doubting his ability to write a paragraph, let alone a whole essay on Vulcan biology when 3 days in he finally learned the location of the heart. 

After waking up with a new found optimism, Leonard went down to the Bah-Ker, which translates into "garden" for breakfast. He sat at the same table he and Yar-kov always sat at. Vulcans were sticklers for routines and seemed to be displeased with change. Leonard also didn't care for change either, so he gladly sat at the same table every time. Familiarity was always welcomed. He looked up from his menu, which he pretty much knew by heart. Meeting eyes with the same man from before. The man looked away almost immediately. Not surprising to Leonard, he had noted that Vulcans hated intimate contact such as eye or skin, but now was his chance if he ever wanted to thank anyone close to the man named Sarek who allowed him to spend so much time researching something they obviously didn't want to share. With Yar-kov not around to remind him of Vulcan etiquette, Leonard got up and sauntered his way towards the man. He had forgotten his name by now. Vulcan names were so damn long and too hard to pronounce, hell Yar-kov's full name was Pi' Ha'su Kan-bu Yar-kov. 

"Hi. I'm Dr Leonard McCoy. I believe your father Sarek invited me here to study your biology, well, not your specific biology." Leonard laughed nervously. "Vulcan biology, in general, for my final paper at the academy." 

"You are part of the federation?" The man inquired. 

"Yes. Well, I will be when I graduate. I'm hoping to be a doctor in a training center or something else on Earth." Leonard answered. 

"I am Spock." He replied, not acknowledging the doctors rambling. Leonard stuck out his hand, Spock looked at it then at Leonard, his eyebrow raised. 

"Oh! Right, no handshaking! Sorry, it's a human greeting." Leonard shrugged. 

"I am aware of its human meaning." Spock said. 

"Right. Well, anyway, I know your dad is busy, but I was wondering if you could tell him thanks for me. I really appreciate all the hospitality." Leonard continued. He was getting off track and really didn't want to be disrespectful. 

"I will tell him." Spock spoke, still looking at Leonard peculiarly. 

"Also, Yar-kov is such an amazing guide. I hope he knows that. I feel like some of your other older and bonded officers, now excuse my French, but are shit compared to her. The amount of dedication she has given to her job is outstanding and she should be treated better by these other guys. She doesn't want to be married or have kids, big deal! Women on Earth haven't been shamed for their choices in Centuries and frankly that thinking is only logical, if you ask me." Leonard said, knowing he was overstepping his bounds, but it needed to be said and he had never been one to shy away from a little conflict. 

"I will relay your message. Now if you'll excuse me Doctor, I have some reading to do." Spock said, looking back down at his book. 

"Of course." Leonard said in almost a whisper and scurried off to his own table, ordering a coffee and tried his hardest not to just watch Spock. Something about him was interesting and different.


	3. Spock and the Library

Yar-kov practically sighed. "Doctor, I believe I owe you a word of appreciation." 

"Why's that?" Leonard ate his lunch as she spoke, salad again. He wasn't too tired of it yet, but he knew by the time this week was over he'd be craving some pizza or something other than greens. 

"Sarek called me in earlier to reward me for my exceptional work as your guide. He had said that Spock said you professed your intense approval of me. He also condemned some of the other guides who were treating me poorly, exposing their illogic that I have been noticing all along." She explained, her cheeks flushing green. Leonard smiled, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"No problem! I'm glad I could do ya some good." Leonard responded, happy Spock relayed his message correctly. He'd have to thank him for that when he sees him again. Yar-kov nodded once and kept eating. 

Leonard was in the library once again, sat at a yellow lit table, somewhere farther back, trying not to draw too much attention. He really didn't want to disturb the lives of these Vulcans, but the light from his padd that he used to translate and the fact that he sighed every few minutes out of sheer frustration, made him pretty noticeable. A tall shadow appeared in front of him, making him look up from the book. 

"May I join you?" Spock asked, hands behind his back, composed. 

"Yes! Of course!" Leonard replied a little too loud, but he was grateful for some company. Spock slid out the chair across from Leonard, sitting down and looking at the book he had in his hand. 

"Why do you seem exasperated?" Spock inquired. 

"Because I am! Each one of these books drone on and on about things I don't care about. I need to know your biology. I need to know where your major organs are and how your blood travels to them. Also, what makes up your blood and how it all works. Also, what if I need to help deliver a Vulcan baby?! I need to make sure I won't accidentally kill it or the mother! I can't do that when all I've learned about your reproductive health is that you've got stuff in there." Leonard shouted, slamming his hand on the table. 

"It is highly unlikely that you will need to deliver a Vulcan baby. Our births are planned out to the second." Spock tried to ensure Leonard but it only made him roll his eyes. 

"Ok, but things happen Spock. Things you can't plan." Leonard argued. 

" I'm willing to attempt to answer some of your questions. Your paper is very important to the relationship between the federation and the Vulcan high council." Spock offered. 

"How come?" Leonard asked, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. 

"I am not able to say at this time." 

"Ohhhkaaayy. But you'll help me?!" 

"Yes, as much as I am able." 

"Wow! Thank you so much Spock.  
Ok so first question is why can't you shake hands? I don't understand why we can't just-" Leonard reached for Spock's hand,  
Spock blushed and put both of his hands in his lap immediately. 

"It is not appropriate." Spock whispered. Leonard went wide eyed in confusion. He looked around and the Vulcan's inside the library seemed to be paying extra close attention to them now. 

"Ok. Do you want to go talk about everything in my room?" Leonard offered, pulling away his hand, trying to make his eyes seem apologetic. 

"That is satisfactory." Spock answered quietly. Leonard got up gathered his things and returned the books to the clerk at the front desk who eyed them as they left. Leonard felt horrible the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass or offend Spock. It was an odd silent walk back to his hotel room where they ended up sitting at his couch. Leonard sat sideways, his legs crossed facing Spock, who sat facing forward, his cheeks still green. 

"I am so sorry Spock! I didn't mean to offend you." Leonard apologized, all to loud for the strange silence in the room. 

"You didn't offend me doctor, you simply do not understand the implications of hand contact to Vulcans." Spock replied, obviously embarrassed. 

"Right! Please tell me." Spock looked over at Leonard and seemed hesitant, but finally began to speak. 

"A simple hand touch, two fingers, like this." Spock lifted up his two fingers. "Is the equivalent to a human kiss, more contact is considered an act of a... sexual nature and is indecent, to say the least, in a public setting. "

"Oh." Leonard replied, not bothering to take notes. He was sure he'd remember this. 

"I had assumed if you insisted on touching my hands we'd rather do it in private." 

"Well yeah. We just about had public sex and I wouldn't have even known!" Leonard exclaimed, now he was blushing. 

"Essentially." Spock said. It was silent for several minutes. Leonard was trying to take it all in, wondering how many nerve endings must be in the Vulcan hand to receive sexual pleasure from touching other living things. It was so much to think about. Leonard's mind wavered from that line of thinking as he thought about Spock.

"Why did you come to see me in the library.?" Leonard questioned. 

"You fascinate me. Your illogic is almost logical, like most humans, but your emotions are much stronger from other of your species I have conversed with." Spock admitted. 

"Look you overgrown elf, I did not invite you over here to insult my logic. I get enough of that from Yar-kov and my waiter and pretty much every other Vulcan I've ever conversed with! Your illogic is much stronger than theirs!" Leonard snapped back. 

"There is a logical explanation for that." 

"Oh, I'm sure." 

"I am only half Vulcan, my mother is human." Spock said, matter of factly, but it shook Leonard to his core. So many questions came to mind. Spock might be a miracle. How would that even happen, would that change his internal organs? This night was such a whirlwind. 

"Wow, that's amazing." Was all Leonard could muster up. His mind was going in so many directions. He needed coffee, or tea, or whiskey, he didn't know, but he needed something. "Would you like to go get a drink with me or something?" 

"There is a tea room by my fathers home that I've heard is pleasant." Spock offered. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Leonard agreed, and they got up, and headed out the door. "I promise I won't make any advances on you this time." 

"That would be a refreshing change, thank you." Spock replied and Leonard laughed out loud, he might've just heard his first Vulcan joke. 

Leonard and Spock spent the next few days meeting in the library and in Leonard's room, sometimes even for tea. They discussed Vulcan biology of course, but they spent the majority of their time arguing and debating on every issue they could. It became second nature to Leonard, arguing with Spock and he enjoyed it. Spock began joining Leonard and Yar-kov for their meals. She didn't take part in their debates other than rolling her eyes, a human trait she had picked up from Leonard. When questioned on the logic of such an act she said it was the only logical response to their behavior.

With Leonard leaving within the next couple of days he needed to get in as much studying as he could. He devised a plan that he told Yar-kov about, and with her immediate disapproval he knew Spock would hate it, so he planned it without him, but managed to drag him in, literally, at the last second. 

They had been at the library all day. Spock would read the books, then give Leonard a general summary. Leonard began his rough draft of the essay adding it parts as Spock filled him in. It was an amazing system that they had down, when the clerk informed them that they only had a few minutes left, before wandering upstairs to start closing the windows. Leonard began packing up his things, returned the books and told Spock he needed to use the restroom, Spock said he did as well and followed him. As the bathroom door swung shut, Leonard grabbed Spock by the shirt, careful not to touch his skin and yanked him into a bathroom stall and onto a toilet. Spock looked bewildered, Leonard looked thrilled. He hadn't done anything slightly risky since getting on that damn spaceship to come here. The risk felt amazing, granted he was being a rebel only to study more, but he was being a rebel. Spock stood on the right side of the toilet seat, looking at Leonard like he was disappointed. 

"Oh, don't give me that look! I only have two more days here I need all the knowledge I can get. You Vulcans are a secretive bunch, I've barely got enough material as it is." Leonard whispered, before the door swung open and the lights were shut off. Leonard mimed the shhh sign and smiled. Spock tried to redistribute his weight, to be more comfortable and slipped. His left side would've hit the door, but Leonard grabbed his hand, pulling him up quickly and against him for balance. Spock suddenly realizing the position they were in blushed. Leonard looked down, his right hand gripped Spock's left while Leonard's left was placed on Spock's lower back, holding him in place. They both were breathing heavily, neither one of them moving the slightest. Leonard looked up into Spock's eyes, looking for the answer of what to do. Spock just looked back at him blankly, so Leonard, out of curiosity, loosened his grip on Spock only to straighten out Spock's fingers and place his pointer and middle finger to his. His eyes flickered back to Spock who was just staring at their fingers at this point. This was crazy. He was now Vulcan kissing the son of the man in the high council who brought him here. I don't think that this was what Sarek meant when he said that Leonard could study Vulcan biology at the library. Leonard watched Spock's face as he began to slide his fingers up and down Spock's. Spock shuddered and his eyes shut. This was beautiful. Then it occurred to him, Spock was half human and even if Spock had experienced something like this before he had probably never had a human kiss, living on Vulcan his entire life. Leonard took his left hand from Spock's back, and used it to lift his chin. He leaned in and slowly pressed his lips to Spock's. Spock wrapped his free arm around Leonard, pulling him in and crashing their lips together, much harder and hotter this time. Leonard's left hand settled on the side of Spock's neck, as he placed his fingers back on the tips of Spock's once more before he broke the kiss for air. They both took some deep breaths before Leonard chuckled. 

"Well, that was informative." Leonard joked, still in a whisper tone, unsure if the clerk had left yet. 

"Yes, very. I had never engaged in a human kiss before. It was very... enlightening." Spock shared. 

"Oh, Spock. Don't be such a romantic. But, seriously I do need to study. Is this going to be weird now, between us?" Leonard asked. 

"Why would it be?" 

"I don't know Spock because normally friends don't just make out ya know both ways!" Leonard whisper yelled. 

"I do however think you should stop kissing me with your fingers if you wish my full attention to be on reading the old medical books." Spock added. 

"Oh! Right, sorry." Leonard snatched back his hand, laughing sheepishly. 

They managed to pickup where they left off working in perfect sync, working only by the light of a small lantern Leonard had brought with him. He was very prepared. Yar-kov would be proud. He'll tell her tomorrow. Not like she'll praise him or anything but he'd pay anything to see her roll her eyes more. Pretty soon Leonard got writers block, not sure how to transition, felt stuck. He looked over at Spock who was working endlessly, plowing through these books like his life depended on it. Leonard admired him. He slowly inched his hand over, intertwining it with Spock's. Spock stopped reading, staring at their joined hands. 

"Doctor." 

"Mmhmm." Leonard responded, pretending to be preoccupied with his writing. 

"How do you expect me to focus when you touch me in this way?" Spock genuinely asked. 

"I don't know, but it's fun for me." Leonard said. 

"Are you aware that Vulcans are touch telepaths?" Spock inquired, looking at Leonard. 

"What?" 

"I can feel your thoughts when you make contact with my skin." Spock informed. 

"No! I was not aware! Dammit Spock! Why didn't you tell me this? I'm going to have to completely rewrite the whole skin section, and it's a big section Spock, you guys have got a lot going on with your skin!" Leonard complained. His hand still intertwined with Spock's. 

"You yell at me, yet all I feel from you is joy and love." Spock noted, more to himself than Leonard. 

"Maybe your damn sensors are broken. You Vulcans are like walking computers." Leonard grumbled, but Spock felt floods of warmth and kindness. Spock nodded and let go of Leonard's hand to continue reading. He had many things to meditate upon.


	4. Sarek and The Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it's been so long since I updated I have been working like crazy and then I accidentally deleted a huge part of this chapter so here we go lol

Leonard couldn't decide if he was too hot or too cold and it stressed him out. He stood in front of his mirror in the blue silk shirt Spock had gotten him, feeling terrified. Part of him just wanted to call this whole thing off, say he was sick and that way he could stay in this room and wallow in whatever emotion hit him at the time, but he couldn't do that to Spock. He had gone through all of this work organizing a dinner basically so Leonard could say thank you to his father, an illogical need that Spock had told him countless times was unnecessary. Nevertheless, Spock rearranged his father's schedule and made it happen for McCoy. Spock was too kind to him and Leonard was feeling increasingly worse about their relationship as the day where he was going to leave became eerily close. Spock never discussed it. So, Leonard never brought it up. Them being together was illogical from the start. 

His doorbell rang, waking him from his self pity. He shouted to come in, knowing it must be Spock. Spock entered the room in a head to toe emerald green outfit. Leonard was in awe. 

"You are beautiful." Bones uttered before he could stop himself. Spock blushing green, it much brighter than usual as it bounced off of the color in his outfit. 

"As are you Leonard." Spock replied before motioning back to the door. "Shall we?" 

"I'd much rather like to stay here and look at you in those clothes..." And out of them Leonard thought, but didn't say. He settled for touching Spock on the face, knowing Spock would get the vibe. 

"Leonard you are stalling, come along." Spock said matter of factly and strutted out the door. 

"Don't you come along me, you pointed eared elf!" Bones shouted, running along after Spock. The other Vulcans didn't pay much attention to his outbursts now. They had grown accustom to Leonard yelling at Spock, and also them subtly finger kissing and making up. 

Leonard sat at an obnoxiously large table along with about 50 Vulcans. Spock luckily sat to his left side. Yarkov then entered with a man slightly resembling Spock followed. 

"We are gathered here to honor Dr Leonard McCoy, who has spent the past week writing a paper. Because of that paper, if any Vulcan is injured on a federation planet their life will possibly be saved." Sarek announced before sitting down. It was insanely quiet in the room and Leonard could swear he could hear the blood going through his veins. 

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me. I am very appreciative of you allowing me to be here and study on your planet." Leonard spoke, his words sounding all too loud and he immediately regretted speaking. Sarek simply nodded. 

"I apologize. I just find it very uncomfortable to not talk at the dinner table." Leonard almost snapped. 

 

"It it illogical to apologize Doctor. You may not be aware but my wife is human and I have become accustomed to her," he paused as to not sound condescending. Leonard appreciated that, he'd have to teach Spock to do that too. "different social behaviors. Everyone please converse among yourselves to make our guest feel at ease." Sarek ordered, and Leonard saw Yar-kov roll her eyes. Leonard felt awful, but without skipping a beat, many conversations began at a reasonable level, some in Vulcan and some in English. 

"Well, if you're ever down in my house in Georgia, I'll make sure everyone stays quiet for you." Leonard said. Sarek nodded once more.

As the third course was being served Leonard felt more and more safe at the table. Spock was still checking up on him telepathically, but he wasn't doing to bad. The food was good and so was the company. He had nothing to complain about, shockingly enough. 

"I assume Spock has helped you with your studies efficiently." Sarek inquired.

"Yes! He's been a lot of help. I wouldn't have gotten near enough information without him translating. Your books on biology are very vague." Leonard said frankly, if this were any other planet, that would've been an insult but Vulcans don't care. 

"Yes, the necessary information is usually taught to the people that need them. It is illogical to waste our medical staff's time writing up a book when they can just share their knowledge with their colleagues." 

"Then, why did you bring me here?" Leonard almost snapped. He had spent the last week plowing through book after book, and only because the Vulcan doctors are too lazy to type up new and improved ones. Sarek looked at Spock, who immediately looked down at his food. 

"I am not at liberty to discuss that." Sarek concluded and it was apparent that the conversation was over... At this point. McCoy was spending most of this dinner feeling bad for things he said. He decided it was time he just kept him mouth shut. 

Back in Leonard's room. Spock was sat on the couch and as Leonard entered the room after changing into sweats and a tshirt he could feel the tension coming from Spock. Leonard sighed. He sat next to him, reaching immediately for Spock's neck and bringing him to kiss him. Spock was surprised at first but melted against Leonard, who while the heat kept rising, moved to straddle Spock. Leonard grinded on Spock, their tongues dancing filthily together. Spock's hands found their way underneath Leonard's shirt, holding the small of his back. Leonard slid his hands from Spock's neck down his arms and to Spock's hands sliding their fingers together, earning a gasp from Spock, who then bucked his hips up then shivered. Leonard stopped, pulled his face back smiling. 

"Did you just...?" Leonard asked. 

"I apologize. I was so overcome with sensation." Spock whispered back, his cheeks flushed green. Leonard kissed Spock swiftly. 

"Don't apologize!" Leonard ordered. Spock nodded. 

"Leonard, I love you." Spock spoke hesitantly. Leonard sighed, slumping, still straddling Spock. 

"Spock, I'm leaving tomorrow." 

"I understand. I'll let you get some rest." Spock lifted McCoy off of him and headed for the door. 

"SPOCK! What the fuck hold on!" Leonard shouted, running to stand in front of the door. "I." He sighed again. 

"Doctor, please let me pass." 

"No! No. I- I love you too Spock. I'm sorry. I'm just so bad at goodbyes and I don't when I'm going to see you again." Leonard admitted, crashing into Spock, wrapping his arms around him. 

"We could keep in touch." Spock offered an answer, both of them knowing that doing that would be illogical. They stayed hugging for several minutes. 

"Please don't leave me." Leonard whispered. 

"I won't." Spock replied, running his fingers through Leonard's hair. The next morning as Leonard left, he parted ways with Yar-kov who seemed sad, but maybe Bones was just projecting. He kissed Spock one last time and he could've sworn Spock was crying, but maybe it was his own tears he saw, right before he was transported back on to the ship. He felt in complete and though he'd finished his paper and the next year at the academy would be a piece of cake he didn't even want to go back. He could only hope the rest of his life wouldn't feel this broken.


	5. Jim and The Enterprise

Leonard arrived back on earth, beaming directly to the academy. Jim was standing there with flowers and a sign that read "Bones". Leonard groaned as Jim laughed, running up to hug him. 

"I missed you Bones!" Jim said before handing the flowers off to a group of elderly women, who immediately started gushing over Jim. Bones rolled his eyes and kept walking, he just wanted to get back to his dorm. He hoped he could just sleep through this next semester until he was posted somewhere. He basically did just that, he was always top of his class and did exemplary when they put him in operations, but he was sad. He didn't think he was depressed, but he was sure as hell really really sad. He'd never been as happy as he was with Spock and he missed him desperately. They never talked, they both knew it would be harder that way. After graduation, Jim and teachers at the academy talked him into accepting a post on a starship. How they did it, bones will never know, but here he was on the enterprise, under command of his best friend giving the bridge crew their first on board physicals. His staff hadn't arrived yet and wouldn't arrive until morning, but he liked it that way, he could get used to the sick bay before he felt responsible for it. 

He had almost finished the physicals. He and Lt. Uhura decided they should get dinner sometime soon, Mr. Sulu promised to give him fencing lessons and since he had already gotten acquainted with Mr. Scott, since their quarters share a bathroom, he loved the bridge crew so far. Now, it was Jim's turn. 

"So, how do you like your ship?" Bones inquired. 

"It's beautiful. I can't believe they made me captain." Jim admitted. 

"Yeah, me either." Bones grumbled, hearing Jim chuckle. "What about your crew?" 

"They're great too. I haven't met my first officer yet though. I hear they're Vulcan." Jim answered, sitting up and putting on his shirt. 

"Oh?" Bones replied, ignoring a fleeting memory of Spock. 

"Yeah it's supposedly why they kissed your ass until you finally agreed to be CMO. Ya know, because of your project." 

"Well, when they get here, make sure they stop by and see me for their physical. I know how Vulcans can be about people being in their business, but it's star fleet regulation." Leonard ranted, 

Jim laughed, "Will do, boss!" He jumped off the bed and left Bones by himself in the sickbay once again. 

It was near the end of his workday and Leonard was bored and alone. 

"Bones, I'm sending down my first officer." Jim said over the comm. 

"Thanks for letting me know, it's been eerily quiet down here." Leonard responded. 

"Hey, anytime you're board, you're welcome on the bridge." Jim offered. 

"I'll take you up on that!" Leonard replied before hearing Jim laugh then sign off. He heard the door swoosh. "You're pretty late. I thought Vulcans were supposed to be on time." 

"As you are aware Doctor, I am only half Vulcan." Leonard's breath caught in his throat as he slowly turned around. Spock stood there in the same blue he was wearing. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and feel the joy poor back into his heart.

"Spock." Was all he could utter before charging full speed at Spock, hugging his and smashing their lips together. It wasn't much of a kiss but it needed to happen. Spock managed to pull away, but Bones still had his fingers intertwined with Spock's. Tears ran down his face. "Why are you here?" Bones asked frantically. 

"You were allowed on Vulcan because I had decided to join star fleet against my fathers wishes. You coming for research was my mothers idea. It was so that he could "check you out" or so to speak." Spock explained and Bones nodded. 

"I really love you Spock. Do you still love me?" Leonard felt desperate, but he didn't really care. 

"Of course I do Leonard." Spock whispered, bringing his lips to Leonard's. This time having a real kiss. 

"Well, I didn't get this kind of physical and I think I was cheated." Jim interrupted, making them break apart. 

"I apologize captain." Spock said, embarrassed. Bones then spent the entire night telling Jim everything he'd left out about his trip to Vulcan. It was going to be an amazing 5 years.


End file.
